herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah (Fading of the Cries)
Sarah is a teenage girl in league with the yong swordsman Jacob who saved her life and a character in Fading of the Cries. She was portrayed by Hallee Hirsh. Biography 14 years ago, the recently divorced Maggie and her daughter Sarah after Sarah's father left them and both her and Jill were alll that Maggie had left, visited her uncle, Maggie's brother Michael for support since after the deaths of his wife and child died in a car accident caused by a drunken man. She sees him almost every day. One day, Michael shown Maggie he found newfound powers sorcery and can do things no other normal human can do. Maggie refused to accept it and Michael rejected her. After the murder of the same man who murdered Michael's family, Michael came to his sister's house and apologized for his rejection of Maggie's help and support. He also gave his niece a protection spell by casting an incantation and placed a mystical aura upon her head, to keep her safe from a darker threat that he is facing. He then left Maggie a present for Sarah when she becomes older and yet, that present is the Rune of Seralean, an ancient amulet that is the reason why Michael is being threatened. He was never heard from again. 14 years later, a day after the demonic attack that took place at Eckly Manor and claimed the family of a young man named Jacob, a legion of demonic undead people beset a small modern town, Jacob takes up the mighty, magical blade called the Sword of Aves, to protect the innocent but typical troubled teenager Sarah after her best friend Emily was attacked by the living dead and prevent her antique necklace from falling into the hands of the tyrannical necromancer, Mathias. While he covets the necklace given to Sarah by her uncle Michael, his dark magic that covers the sky and turned everyone into demonic zombies at his control. But Jacob is determined to protect Sarah. As the young pair is beset by demons, Sarah uncovers a secret that causes her to reconsider her animosity toward her sister Jill and their mother Maggie. Later, as the demons close in on Jacob and Sarah, the young hero realizes he must return to the place where his life was destroyed in order to defeat Mathias once and for all. He fought two demons Malyhne and Sylathus, and faced their dark master, before the third demon Thurah who possessed Michael and continued to serve Mathias, entered the fray and was defeated in combat by the boy. He destroyed the demon and set Michael's spirit free. He then destroyed the Rune of Seralean, Mathias' ancient amulet that holds permanent and mystical powers that would make him invincible. He rescued Jill after the fight. But at a terrible cost, Sarah and her mother were attacked and killed by the undead during the supernatural siege, with her mother being transformed into one of the undead. Jacob returned to the Eckly Manor and tortures the weakened Mathias. His last words to the necromancer were "No fading of your cries!". He achieved retribution for his family and for Sarah and her 2 loved ones. Gallery Sarah & Jacob.jpg|Sarah becomes romantically involved with Jacob even though he know that he's placing her in great danger. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Deceased